Patent Literature 1 discloses a magnetic sensor device that is equipped with a magnet and a magnetoresistance effect element for detection of an object to be detected that is conveyed through a conveyance path. A magnetic pole is disposed at one surface side of the magnet where the object to be detected is conveyed, and the magnet generates an intersection magnetic field that intersects the object to be detected. The magnetoresistance effect element is arranged between the magnet and the object to be detected. The magnetoresistance effect element has an output terminal and outputs as a change of resistance value a change of a conveyance direction component of the intersection magnetic field due to a magnetic component of the object to be detected conveyed through the intersection magnetic field. Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses, as a configuration of a magnetic circuit for generation of the intersection magnetic field, a configuration that disposes the object to be detected between opposing magnets, and a configuration that disposes a magnet at one surface of the object to be detected and disposes a magnetic body opposing another surface of the object to be detected.
Patent Literature 2 mentions a magnetic sensor that is characterized in that the magnetic sensor is equipped with a magnetoresistance element, a conductor layer and a resistance. The magnetoresistance element has an element board and pairs of magnetosensitive parts arranged parallel to one another at a fixed spacing on the element board. The conductor layer is disposed at a position equidistance with each of pairs of the magnetosensitive part. The resistance is connected electrically in series with the conductor layer.